


Mother In-Law

by slytherinquoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinquoll/pseuds/slytherinquoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing beats Mom's homemade soup. Good thing angels have the ability to travel through time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother In-Law

Mary Winchester stands in her kitchen next to her stove, a pot of soup on the burners. She picks up a wooden spoon and

Whooshflap

Her heart sinks as her hand reaches for the nearest blade, whipping around to--

"Please don't be alarmed, Mary."

Chills, and a dark haired man in a trench coat stands across the counter.

"I am not a demon."

"But--"

"I am an angel of the Lord. What you tell your son, it's not untrue. Please listen to me, Mary."

She stands attentive, arm dropped but blade still in hand.

"Your son is very receptive. He will grow up with a strong conscience."

"But why are you telling me this, why now?"

"There will be a time when you are not here to protect him, and he will take it upon himself to protect every other soul without so much as stopping to take care of himself."

Mary's brow furrowed

"But he will have someone to love him even when he believes himself unworthy of such love. Angels are watching over him, Mary."

And the man smiles, his stoic expression actually breaks, eyes crinkling at the corner. Mary puts the blade down.

"Right now he's sick-- no nothing bad, just a mild case of influenza, but I won't let him hunt when his brother can handle it on his own. He's mumbling in his sleep, and he mentioned your soup..."

Now Mary laughs, "So you're an angel from the future, but you're also sort of my son in law? And you've used your angel powers to zap yourself back into the past to steal a bowl of this soup?"

**Author's Note:**

> omg donut look at meee pls


End file.
